


first you buy me a drink

by patricksdavid



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Patrick's flirting style is "let's roast this beautiful idiot and see what happens" and he's valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid
Summary: 88. “I know how this goes. First you buy me a drink, then you tell me how pretty I look, and then, at the end of the night, you ask for my number.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568686
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	first you buy me a drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbysandblk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/gifts).



David is tired. He and Stevie are at the Wobbly Elm for the third time this month, and still nothing. He doesn’t know how Stevie keeps finding randoms–there’s only like 10 people in this godforsaken bar. He sighs and takes another swig of his drink before waving the bartender over. He makes eye contact with a cute guy across the bar, but if his light blue button down and mid-range denim are anything to go off of, he’s not gonna be interested in David. So he diverts his gaze to the bartender, orders another polar bear shot, and tries to forget the overwhelming sense of dread that occurs any time he thinks about his life in this godforsaken town. Mid-range denim is making his way to David, but he pretends not to notice, pushing all his focus to the shot being placed in front of him.

“Hey, can I sit here?” Mid-range denim says and David finds himself nodding and gesturing to the empty seat. “I’m Patrick.”

“David,” he replies curtly because yeah this guy’s cute, but David also knows he’s sitting close enough to the TV playing some type of sport match and that’s the realistic reason why mid-range–Patrick–is sitting near him. Patrick orders a beer and looks to David who just finished his shot.

“Do you want another?” Patrick asks and David nods quickly. For some reason, Patrick chuckles softly and motions to the bartender “And can I get him another polar bear shot?”

David knows he should push back a little and insist that Patrick doesn’t have to buy him the shot, but he had a long day at the Blouse Barn where someone asked if they sold crocs and Stevie’s off god-knows-where and a cute guy wants to buy David a drink so he lets him. And maybe the alcohol has reached his brain, but he finds himself blurting out, “I know how this goes. First you buy me a drink, then you tell me how pretty I look, and then, at the end of the night, you ask for my number. I’m not gonna lie, I’m gonna take the drink, because I’ve had a day, but you don’t have to do this.”

Patrick seems shocked for a moment, but he seems determined. “No, I’d like too. And while you are definitely the prettiest person here tonight, I was actually coming over to say that your sweater is on inside out.”

David recoils then and hastily looks down to find that his sweater is in fact on correctly, and Patrick has the audacity to laugh. Patrick holds up his hands in a mock surrender. 

“Well aren’t you rude,” David replies, but he knows his face is showing far too much fondness towards the dork in front of him.

“I had to come up with something else to say since you took my original opener,” Patrick replies easily and oh David could get used to this.

“Hmm, well nothing’s stopping you, so go ahead and compliment me all you want.”

“But now that you know compliments are coming, doesn’t it diminish them a bit? Like if you know that I’m about to call you the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, then it’s not as impactful, you know?”

David is Not blushing. He’s not. But he might be biting back a smile and looking towards the ceiling to stop the overwhelming sense of affection bubbling within him.

“Okay, if that’s how this is gonna go, I’m gonna need a lot more alcohol in order to handle this situation.”

But Patrick’s smiling, fond and open, and David finds himself hating his life in this town a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: patricksdavid  
> twitter: sapphicstories


End file.
